ChibiShinigami
by Rika Shinigami
Summary: Que hacer cuando el mundo se te viene encima?... y falta el apoyo moral de los seres más amados... [Dramático el cap. según yo ._.]
1. Un nuevo compañero

Holas!!!! Bueno, aquí van mis cosas locas... solo espero que les guste, jejejejeejeje.   
  
LEAN, CRITIQUEN Y OPINEN.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Chibi-Shinigami   
  
Capítulo 1   
  
Un nuevo compañero**   
  
Año 197 A.C. Mayo.   
  
Los ex-pilotos Gundam se había ofrecido para ayudar a la reconstrucción de las colonias debastadas, ya que siendo procedentes de ellas se sentía con obligación. La nave Peace Million había sido reconstruida para transportar materiales y mobile suits que utilizarían en la renovación del espacio.   
  
Sally: Chicos, tienen hambre?   
  
Duo: claro!!! me estoy muriendo de hambre n_n.   
  
Wufei: Con el pasar del tiempo, oye Maxwell... no vas a cambiar? ¬¬   
  
Duo: Mi querido Wufeicito no niegues que me adoras (con cara de cachorrito) o es que no somos amigos? (con cierto tono sarcástico)   
  
Wufei: Mira Maxwellcito, no me llames así... o sino te las verás con mi filosa espada.   
  
Duo: Oiii!! Pero que malhumorado, en fin! Que hay de comer n_n.   
  
Sally: Creí que nunca lo preguntarían, les traje pizza... quieren?   
  
Duo: Siii!!! (se lanzó contra la caja)   
  
Heero: Por lo menos ten la descencia de dejarnos algo, no?   
  
Duo: Y yo creí que TÚ solo comías gundamio, ne?   
  
Heero: Baka... (murmuró entre dientes).   
  
Duo: Quatre, Trowa no quieren?   
  
Trowa: ... (moviendo la mano en señal de negación).   
  
Quatre: Muy amable Duo, pero no gracias.   
  
Duo: Hey Heero vas a querer?   
  
Heero: No.   
  
Duo: Y tu? Amigo Wufei, vas a querer? n_n   
  
Wufei: Bien Maxwell dame un pedazo.   
  
Duo: [Jejejejejejejeje, lo que te espera] Bien ahora mismo te lo doy.   
  
Sin que Wufei se diera cuenta, Duo le puso mucha, demasiada salsa picante, y con todo y sonrisa maliciosa le entregó la rebanada, Wufei la miró con desconfianza.   
  
Duo: Es solo salsa de tomate, catsup! Para ser más exacto.   
  
Wufei: Eso espero...   
  
Le dió una mordida, el chino se quedó serio con una mirada de lejanía... 5 segundos después...   
  
Wufei: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Cof! Cof!!! (tomando agua desesperado) Desgraciado, cof!! (con lagrimas en los ojos) ya, cof!! verás!!!!!!!!!   
  
Duo: Aja... ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajaja... jajaja!! te picaste!! jajajajajajajaja (también con lagrimas en los ojos).   
  
Wufei: Grrrrrrrrr ya verás!!!!   
  
Wufei se lanza contra Duo, este lo esquiva y comienza la persecución por toda la nave. El trenzado corría por todos lados, riendose y retando a su compañero; por otro lado estaba el chino que corría desesperado detrás de él... sin olvidar su espada.   
  
Duo: Jaja! Aquí no me encontrará.   
  
El americano había entrado a una especie de bodega, donde se guardaban mobile suits, materiales, maquinas y toda clase de objetos metálicos, de entre toda esa maquinaria se encontraba una muy especial, Duo la observó con detenimiento y curiosidad, el chico se le ocurrió algo... esconderse ahí.   
  
Duo: Perfecto.   
  
Entró a la máquina cerrando la puerta, después de un rato de oir a su compañero gritar y maldecirlo por todas partes, Duo decidió salir...   
  
Duo: Dammit!! está atorada.   
  
Comenzó a forzejear con la puerta, ya estaba preocupandose... empezó a patearla desde el interior...   
  
Wufei: Mala elección... ya te escuché Maxwell, voy por tí.   
  
Sonrió Wufei alzando su espada, acercándose a la bodega.   
  
Wufei: Te cortaré uno por uno tus cabellos, jaja! No sabes como voy a disfrutarlo.   
  
Duo por su parte ya estaba muy molesto y algo asustado, pateo, golpeo hasta que...   
  
**~~TRICK~~TRICK~~**   
  
Duo: Que está sonando?... Oh Dios... ALGUIEN POR FAVOR!!!!! SAQUEME!!! ESTA COSA SE ACTIVÓ!!! AUXILIO!!!!! WUFEI!!! QUIEN SEA!!!!!!!!   
  
En efecto, la máquina se encendió y comenzó a vibrar... Sonidos extraños, luces adentro y gritos de Duo.   
  
Wufei: Aquí estás!!   
  
Vió que la máquina estaba desactivandose.   
  
Wufei: Que haces? Creías que me ibas a engañar?   
  
La puerta se abrió, humo...   
  
Wufei: Cof! Cof!! Pero que demon... ya se escapó. Grrrrr... te encontraré.   
  
El chino se dió la vuelta, gruñió para sí mismo estaba por salirse de la bodega cuando...   
  
???: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!   
  
Wufei: Que fue eso? ¬¬   
  
Se regresó y buscó de donde provenía ese ruido.   
  
Wufei: Uhm?... Oh por Nataku!!!!!   
  
Pequeño, rechoncho, ojos grandes y violetas, enredado en ropas negras, cabello castaño, mejillas rosas y lagrimas corriendo.   
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O   
  
Duo-bebé: Bu... bu... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! snif! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!   
  
Un lindo bebé de 1 año de edad, atrapado entre la ropa, los ojos vidriosos. Wufei lo vió, lo exámino... ese niño era Duo Maxwell, el chino tomó al bebé con duda y lo llevó fuera.   
  
Wufei: Eres tú Maxwell? ¬¬   
  
Duo-bebé: :D (sonriendo en brazos de Wufei)   
  
Al notar esa risilla Wufei suspiró.   
  
Wufei: Ahora que hiciste, vamos con los demás...   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Quatre: En verdad... ese bebé es Duo?   
  
Wufei: Crees que les mentiría?   
  
Trowa: Pero es... irreal.   
  
Wufei: Pues creanlo.   
  
Heero: Seguro que no mientes, y si es una broma de Duo?   
  
Wufei: Si claro! Convertirse en bebé.   
  
Quatre: Pues... a mí me parece lindo ^_^, verdad bebé?? (cargó a Duo) Eres muy lindo no es así? Bebé... bebé... beb.. ahhhhhhhhhhh (Cerró un ojo e inclinó su cabeza al lado derecho en señal de dolor) Suéltame... ahhhhhhh.   
  
El "inocente" bebé le estaba jalando el cabello a Quatre y... se reía de manera... escandalosa.   
  
Duo-bebé: Ajajajajajajajaa...   
  
Trowa: ///_O Me retracto Wufei... si es Duo.   
  
Wufei: Y ahora que vamos a hacer?   
  
Howards: Espelal...   
  
Quatre: Y cuanto... ahhhhh... suéltame!   
  
Howards: Debido a las guelas esa máquina fué cleada pala salval a los animales en extinsión, su función es lejuvenecel a los animales pala que puedan plocleal más... pelo no sé que pueda hacel en los humanos.   
  
Heero: Y?   
  
Howards: Tendlan que espelal hasta que su amigo vuelva a la nolmalidad.   
  
Quatre: Yo lo haría peeeeeeeeeero, tengo que ir a ver como están mis empresas...^_^U nos vemos!!! (le entrega el bebé a Trowa).   
  
Trowa: Catherine me necesita. (Le da el bebé a Wufei).   
  
Wufei: Mis entrenamientos (le da el bebé a Heero).   
  
Heero: Oigan chicos... recuerdan mis misio...   
  
Quatre: Suerte!!!   
  
Todos se van y dejan a Heero con el bebé Duo.   
  
Heero: Bien, baka en pañales... que voy a hacer contigo.   
  
Duo-bebé: n_n.   
  
Heero: Tengo que decirlo?   
  
Duo-bebé: n_n.   
  
Heero: Auuuuuuffffff (suspiro y con cara de resignación). Misión aceptada.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Que les pareció??? Jeje, el pobre Heero tendrá que cuidar de Du-chan, y alimentarlo, cambiarle los pañales, cuidarlo, apapacharlo, bañarlo, querelo...   
  
Heero: Eso no estaba en el libreto.   
  
Rika: Shhh!! Eso lo dicto yo!.   
  
Heero: ¬¬   
  
Rika: Diganme que le pareció!!! Nos vemos!!!   
  
Atte: Rika §hinigami   
  
**PD: VISITEN MI PAGE DE GUNDAM WING.**   
  
Heero: Eso nunca falta ¬¬. 


	2. Resignación

Yaaayyy!!! Por fin puedo subir algo rápido... para mí si es rápido (soy una tortuga ya lo sé -_-U)   
  
Bueeeno, espero que les guste... y como soy mala, jejejejeje hice el capítulo algo cortito =D pero igual y es bueno o_~.   
  
Ahí va!!!   
  
LEAN, CRITIQUEN Y OPINEN.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Chibi-Shinigami  
Capítulo II   
  
"Resignación..."**   
  
Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que sus amables compañeros abandonar al bebé y a el pobre de Heero... ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Heero estaba pensando y contemplando a Duo jugar con su pequeña trenza.... ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Heero había intentado suicidarse con su última misión...   
  
Heero: ¬¬ que haré contigo?   
  
Duo-bebé: ... jajajajajaja   
  
Heero: Te divierte verme así?   
  
Duo-bebé: n_n   
  
Heero: (rascandose la cabeza desesperado) bien... bien a mi nadie me capacitó para esto baka en pañales...   
  
Duo-bebé: n_n   
  
Heero: Auuuuuf (suspirando) bien! ya sé que hacer.   
  
Heero toma al bebé y se va de regreso a la tierra en una nave... es de suponer que el viaje no fué nada fácil... ya que solo se oían los gritos de Heero _"Deja eso!!!" "Que no toques los botones!!!" "Te voy a lanzar al espacio"_, pero era más que obvio que eso solo alentaría al pequeño Duo a hacer más disturbios dentro de su nave... después de que Heero casi le da un plomazo a Duo, llegan a la Tierra.   
  
**:-:-:Tierra:-:-:**   
  
Heero: Gracias... por fin llegamos, ahora sí "bodoque" vamos a dejarte en buenas manos...   
  
Duo se estremció de ver la mirada maliciosa de Heero cuando dijo _"Vamos a dejarte en buenas manos"_ ...   
  
Duo-bebé: O.O.... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!   
  
Heero: Oh cállate !!! Ya!!! Niño!!!! Que te calles!!!! Grrrrrrrrr...   
  
Duo-bebé: Snif!! Waaaaaaa!!! Snif!!! ;__;   
  
Heero: (golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta de la nave) Que hice para merecer esto -_-...   
  
Duo-bebé: Wa! Wa! Wa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!   
  
Heero:Shhh! shh!! ya! Shhhhh!!!   
  
El solado estaba tan desesperado con esa conducta que comenzó a arrullarlo por toda la nave, cargandolo y moviendolo...   
  
Duo-bebé: Sob!!! Snif!! Snif!!!   
  
Heero: (moviendo a Duo en sus brazos) Ya... ya!   
  
Duo se calmó y Heero salío de la nave y se encaminó a la ciudad, cuando caminaba por las calles sintió un poco de pena, las mujeres lo miraban **'feo'** y los hombres también, y Heero sabía que era un poco extraño ver a un joven de 17 años cargando a un bebé como si fuera su hijo.   
  
Heero: ¬¬ no me miren...   
  
Fué entonces cuando se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de entrar a un establecimiento para comprarle algo a Duo. Entró y puso a Duo en un carrito de supermercado, vió buscó compró alimento para bebé, biberones, ropa, pañales y todo lo que un bebé necesita.   
  
Heero: Agradecele a TU Dios que hago esto por ti.   
  
Duo-bebé: n_n   
  
Heero: Sabía que "dirías" eso.   
  
Y ya que tenía todo lo necesario fué a la caja y...   
  
Cajera: Es todo?   
  
Heero: Si.   
  
Cajera: Muy bien, son 25 dls.   
  
Heero: Tenga.   
  
Cajera: (percatandose de la presencia de Duo) Es su hijo?   
  
Heero: O.O No!   
  
El pobre Heero recoje sus cosas y cuando se está retirando escucha el comentario de la cajera con otra persona.   
  
Cajera: No cabe duda, primero los traen al mundo y después lo niegan... definitivamente la juventud a cambiado...   
  
Heero: Grrrrrrrrr...   
  
Después de que sale del establecimiento, Heero toma un taxi. Y llega a un edificio alto.   
  
Heero: Por fin!   
  
Entra al palacio, con Duo y las bolsas...   
  
Heero: Disculpe (a la secretaria que estaba ocupando una computadora)   
  
Secretaria: Si? Que se le ofrece?   
  
Heero: Estaba buscando a la ministro de relaciones exteriores Darlian.   
  
Secretaria: Lo siento, pero por el momento no está disponible ya que se encuentra en un junta, pero puede venir mañana.   
  
Heero: La espero.   
  
Secretaria: Puede esperarla ahí. (Señalando una banca afuera de la oficina donde se llevaba a cabo la junta)   
  
Se va a la banca y se sienta, cansado de cargar a Duo por todos lados.   
  
Heero: Bien... ahora esperemos.   
  
Duo-bebé: °~° (con la boca temblorosa y comenzando a hacer "pucheros")   
  
Heero: O.O y ahora que? No llores por lo que más quieras, te lo suplico... (Ve su reloj) Tienes hambre?   
  
Duo-bebé: n_n   
  
Heero: Bien... vamos a una cafetería.   
  
Se lleva a Duo a la cafetería del edificio, llega y para su suerte no hay nadie, Heero se sienta en la mesa y coloca a Duo en una silla especial para bebé.   
  
Heero: Y como se hace esto? (viendo los biberones y la leche en polvo), primero se vierte agua previamente hervida en el biberón... agua hervida??? De donde saco eso??? (viendo una cafetera) Ahí hay... ahora se le ponen las cucharadas de cosa en polvo, se revulve y ya! no perece dificil.   
  
Heero hace lo que dice en las instrucciones y le da el biberón a Duo... este lo vé con desconfianza...   
  
Heero: Tómatelo.   
  
Duo-bebé: ¬¬   
  
Heero: No te lo voy a repetir otra vez... T Ó M A T E L O.   
  
Duo toma el biberón y se lo acaba al ver la cara Heeo Asesino ®. Y regresan a la banca, la secretaria le dice a Heero que ya puede pasar a ver a Relena. Heero examina la situación, toca a la puerta y recibe de respuesta un "Adelante!" Heero duda... después de pensarlo 3 segundos toma a Duo y abre la puerta.   
  
Relena: Que se le ofrece. (Sin quitar la vista de los papeles sobre su escritorio)   
  
Heero: Relena? (asomando su rostro entre la puerta)   
  
Relena: Heero!! Eres tú!! Pasa pasa!!   
  
Heero: Gulp...   
  
El chico entra a la oficina un tanto dudoso y se pone frente a Relena.   
  
Relena: He... Heero... no me digas que tuuuuuuuuuuu?   
  
Heero: No.   
  
Relena: (Viendo a Duo en brazos de Heero, de manera DESPECTIVA) Entonces?   
  
Heero: Auuufffff te diré...   
  
Después de la larga platica de Heero...   
  
Relena: En serio es Duo?   
  
Heero: Si... pero yo no puedo cuidarlo -_-.   
  
Relena: Que deseas que haga por ti???   
  
Heero: Cuídalo.   
  
Relena: Está bien!!! (tomando a Duo en brazos) Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti!!!   
  
Duo-bebé: ò_ó   
  
Relena: (levantando a Duo y moviendolo) Eres lindo!!!! No creo que seas Duo!!!   
  
El bebé la ve con muuuuuuuuuuucha desconfianza y pone una Mirada Heero ®...   
  
Relena: Yo te cuidaré!!! (levanta más alto a Duo y lo mueve de un lado a otro)   
  
Duo-bebé: ... JUAKKK!!!!   
  
Todo el biberón que Duo tomó... cae sobre Relena...   
  
Relena: (llena de "guacaras" de Duo encima) Heero!!!! Toma!!!! (casi le lanza a Duo) YO NO LO CUIDO!!!!! LLEVATELO A UNA GUARDERÍA!!!!!   
  
Duo-bebé: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!   
  
Heero: Pe... pero Relena...   
  
Relena: Nada!!!   
  
Heero y Duo se van de la oficina...   
  
Heero: Gracias baka...   
  
Duo-bebé: n_n   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bien!!! Creo que Relena odiará más a Duo... solo celos ¬¬...   
  
En fin!!!   
  
Relela: Porque el bebé Duo me vomitó???!!!!!   
  
Rika: Por que YO!! Digo ¬¬   
  
Relela: ¬¬   
  
Rika: No me veas así o te mato!!   
  
Quatre: No me gusta la violencia.   
  
Rika: *o* está bien... no la mataré [la matarán mis gorilas =D]   
  
Duo: Soy un bebé n_n   
  
Rika: ¬¬ Bien... diganme lo que les pareció!!!   
  
Todos: Bueno!!!   
  
Rika: n_n oh que lindos!!   
  
Atte: Rika §hinigami   
  
**PD: VISITEN MI PÁGINA DE GUNDAM WING!!!**   
  
Todos: u.u nunca falta 


	3. Todo se derrite

Oigan... tengan piedad de mí... cuando snif!! Trato de seguir con mis fics me pasan cosas malas... ejejeje  
  
Pasando a cosas más agradables, jejejeje... otro capítulo.  
  
Y ya saben lo que les voy a decir:  
  
LEAN, CRITIQUEN Y OPINEN!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Shinigami Capítulo III  
  
"Todo se derrite..."  
  
Heero iba camino a algún hotel donde pasar la noche con su 'pequeño amiguito'...  
  
Heero: Duo, porque diablos hiciste eso?  
  
Duo-bebé: _  
  
Heero: No te gusta Relena, verdad? (levantando una ceja)  
  
Duo-bebé: Ahh!! (señalando un hermoso hotel de 5 estrellas)  
  
Heero: ¬¬ ni lo pienses...  
  
Duo-bebé: ;_;  
  
Heero: ya pues... está bien!  
  
Los dos entran al hotel, Heero pide rápido la llave de la habitación antes de que lo empezaran a ver, entraron a la habitación... y lo primero que hizo Heero fué tirarse a la cama y tratar de descansar un poco.  
  
Heero: Que bien se siente ~_~.  
  
En ese momento Duo toma el control de la TV y la enciende, y estaba el melodioso programa de...  
  
???:"Quieren un mologooooooooooooo"  
  
Duo-bebé: °¬° jajajajajajaja!! (ese chiquillo adoraba ver 'Otro Rollo?')  
  
Heero: Ahh!!! nos ataca E.T!!! (salta de la cama se cae) ¬¬ está muy fuerte el volumen.  
  
Duo-bebé: Jajajajaja  
  
Heero: Grrrrrrrrr... (toma el control, apaga la tv y la desconecta) y ahora que hago?  
  
Duo-bebé: ?_?  
  
Heero: Te voy a bañar.... te ahogaré en la bañera y después diré que solito te caiste en ella, te parece?  
  
Duo-bebé: O.O  
  
Heero: ¬¬ ves que no es bueno hacer bromas a las personas?  
  
Duo-bebé: ¬¬  
  
Heero: No me veas así, YO y solamente YO! puedo ver así a la gente.  
  
Después de eso Heero arregló el agua de la bañera, tomó a Duo y se lo llevó a bañar, todo transcurría tranquilo (pues que querían?? no... mejor no me pregunto que es lo que querían ¬¬). Heero estaba quedandose dormido, con ese baño tan relajante y el 'chiquillo' entretenido con unos patos de hule.... pero Heero se despertó y...  
  
Heero: Duo? Duo donde estás?  
  
...  
  
Heero: Duo???!! (buscandolo por entre el agua) Duo! Con un demonio donde estás? (con las burbujas no podía hacer nada) Duo!!!!!  
  
...  
  
Heero: Oh Dios, dondes estás? (ya con tono de preocupación)  
  
El pobre soldado estaba buscando al bebé por toda la tina, sin nigún resultado, cuando escuchó....  
  
Adal: Y punto número cinco!!!!!!  
  
Duo-bebé: Jajajajajajaja  
  
Heero: Ahí estás!!!! (salío rapidamente de la tina y corrío a la habitación) Maldito pequeño...!!  
  
Duo-bebé: O.o  
  
Entonces Heero se da cuenta de la expresión de Duo y se ve así mismo... exacto! El chico estaba en su traje de Adán.  
  
Duo-bebé: Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD (apuntádolo)  
  
Heero: ¬///¬ (jalando una toalla y poniendosela) guarda silencio, yo te quité la ropa recuerdas...?  
  
Pero el pequeño no paraba de reir, puesto que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo era un bebé. Y despues de tanta risa por parte de Duo, Heero ya estaba recostado en la gran cama, de nuevo quedándose dormido... hasta que...  
  
~~Paf!!!~~  
  
Heero: Ah!! diablos (tocándose la cabeza)  
  
El niño inocente le lanzó el control remoto a la cara.  
  
Heero: Te voy a ahogar en la tina ¬¬  
  
Duo-bebé: Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuffffff (bostezando)  
  
Heero: Te burlass??!!  
  
Duo-bebé: ~_~ (acurrucándose en el regazo de su amigo)  
  
Heero: Que haces? Yo no soy tu mamá...  
  
Pero ya no tenía caso, el niño estaba totalmente dormido en las piernas de Heero. Este lo miraba con confusión, a fin de cuentas lo tomó y lo acomodó a su lado, y se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Así transcurrió una semana, Heero casi con 'canas' de los corajes que hacía con las travesuras de Duo, y así paso... un día...  
  
Heero: (lleno de comida por todo el rostro) Ya basta!!! Ya!!! Ya me harté!!  
  
Duo-bebé: n_n (con la cuchara en la mano).  
  
Heero: YA ME HARTASTE!!! ENTENDISTE??  
  
Duo-bebé: n_nU  
  
Heero: Tú te lo buscaste. (Heero tomó el teléfono) Si... por favor comuníqueme con el joven Winner... de parte de Heero... si? Quatre? Bien, de una vez tu advierto que si alguien no viene a recoger a este baka en pañales... lo lanzaré al bote de basura... si... si... hn... que?? no no! Ya dije... hnn... si... grrr... que??? ya sabes que yo no amenazo yo cumplo!! si... si... adios!  
  
Duo-bebé: O.o  
  
Heero: ¬¬ bien, te largas de aquí!  
  
~~Dos horas después~~  
  
Quatre: Heero, estás seguro que quieres que me lo lleve??  
  
Heero: Crees que solo te hablé para decirte "Hey Quatre ven!! Pero no quiero que se lleven al baka"  
  
Quatre: Está bien, pero cálmate ^_^U  
  
Duo-bebé: -_-  
  
Quatre: Bien Duo ya vámonos. (tomando a Duo, se suben a la limusina de Quatre y se van).  
  
Duo-bebé: ;_; (pegado al vidrio del carro y viendo a Heero).  
  
Heero: Por fin.  
  
Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que Quatre se había llevado al pequeño Duo a su mansión, era de noche y Heero estaba tranquilamente viendo unos archivos en su Laptop.  
  
Heero: Auf... (suspirando)... vaya... silencio...  
  
El piloto giró hasta toparse con la TV que al verla apagada volvió a suspirar.  
  
Heero: Se extraña el ruido de la tv. (toma el control y la enciende) Creo que mejor me voy a descansar...  
  
Así que se recuesta en la cama, tan suave, relajante... Heero estaba quedándose dormido cuando por inercia pasó su mano por el costado de la cama, inconsientemente quería encontrar algo... siguió buscando con su mano por toda la cama... cuando no sintió nada abrió los ojos...  
  
Heero: Duo? ah... si ya me dejaste en paz...  
  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero... no podía dormir... vió a su derecha... y recordó al pequeño... tan lindo, pequeño... sus ojos grandes y violetas, siempre con esa expresión de alegría y no era la misma alegría falsa que siempre mostró durante la guerra, sino una alegría sincera y pura... tan bello...  
  
Heero: Hmm!  
  
Se levantó de golpe... pero en que estaba pensando, si siempre había sido el baka que lo molestaba y se la pasaba fastidiando...  
  
Heero: Aufff... (volvió a suspirar)  
  
Se recostó de nuevo, no podía dormir...  
  
Heero: Quatre sabrá que a Duo le gusta tener la tv prendida para poder dormir?? (murmuró pasa sí mismo)... que importa... y... y si se cae de la cama porque no le pusieron almohadas alrededor?... sería bueno llamarle a Quatre... No, no creo que el baka se merezca tanto...  
  
Suspiró de nuevo, esa noche no iba a poder dormir.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oiiii!! Heero está preocupado por su baka trenzado ejejejeje (eso le pasa) en fin!! Estoy tratando de acabar mis demás fics, esperen la continuación de este y de los demás pronto! (si claro!! Y con lo rápido que escribo jijijijiji ^_^U).  
  
Bueno nos vemos!!  
  
Atte: Rika §hinigami  
  
PD: VISITEN MI WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!! (ya parece manda ¬¬*... ejejejejeje) 


	4. Buenas travesuras, Malas decisiones

Holaaaa!!!! Bueno, aquí estoy yop con un nuevo capítulo, ejejejeje sorry por hacerlos esperar tanto (Si... como que si alguien lo esperara ;_;) Pero nimodo... sigó viva XD.   
  
En fin, pienso terminar pronto con mis fics (ya subí el cap. 4 de Primera Llamada) y ahora estoy con el cap. 4 de Chibi-Shinigami... al igual que subiré otro cap. del de San Valentín (más fuera de temporada que nada, pero pues... ya que T____T)   
  
Jejejeje y ya saben:   
  
LEAN, CRITIQUEN Y OPINEN!!!!® (----- La ® de **R**ika, jajajaja)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Chibi-Shinigami   
  
Capítulo 4   
  
Buenas travesuras... Malas decisiones...**   
  
Quatre estaba sentado en sun sofá mientra tomaba una pequeñas galletas que se encontraban en la pequeña mesa del centro.   
  
Quatre: Duo?   
  
El pequeño estaba viendo por la ventana y observaba con detenimiento la oscura y fría noche, sus ojos grandes y violeta destellaban por el brillo de las lejanas estrellas...   
  
Quatre: Duo...?   
  
No escuchaba su mente estaba divagando en otros lugares lejanos a donde se encontraba físcamente... tenía miedo... miedo de no ser quien era antes, de no poder tener su cuerpo, o por lo menos el que le correspondía, el tener que juguetear con 'cubos' de plástico a sus 17 años... cosa que no le gustaba mucho, y comenzaba a cansarse... cuanto tiempo más tendría que aguantar? Podía aún así bromear siendo pequeño... pero eso no era lo que le importaba... acaso tendría que esperar a que pasaran 16 años más para así tener su verdadera apariencia? Ya sería inutil... ya todos tendrían mas de 30... era desesperante, preocupante... frustrante... Abrió los ojos de brinco cuando se dió cuenta que Quatre ya lo llevaba en brazos a la habitación que le había sido asignada, entraron en la habitación y el rubio lo colocó en la cuna...   
  
Quatre: Sabes Duo? Cuando yo era pequeño aquí dormía...   
  
Duo observó la habitación con detenimiento, pintada de blanco con detalles en verde y azul, con lámparas de luz ligera, una gran ventana... ahora cubierta por las cortinas en tonos verdes, su vista giró para ver las repisas cubiertas de frágiles juguetes casi intactos...   
  
Quatre: Duo, estás bien?   
  
Por fin giró su vista para sonreirle a Quatre, se sentó en la cuna y se clavó su vista en el rubio.   
  
Quatre: Extrañas a Heero, verdad?   
  
Dio un respingo y solo sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada curiosia de Quatre, tomó uno de los muñecos que estaban ahí y comenzó a jugar, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Quatre.   
  
Quatre: Yo lo sé (se toma del pecho) lo siento Duo, acaso lo olvidaste?   
  
Se estremeció... eso era cierto, Quatre podía sentir lo que los demás sentían... _Don o Maldición_? Eso no importaba, él sabía que extraña demasiado a Heero y no se lo podía ocultar, ni siendo un bebé, dejó a un lado el muñeco y asintió.   
  
Quatre: También yo sabía que estás conciente de tus actos aún en tu estado (sonríe al ver que a Duo casi se le cae la boca) o me equivoco? ^_^   
  
Duo-bebé: (niega con la cabeza)   
  
Quatre: Ves? No es difícil engañarme Duo.   
  
Ante esto el bebé solo frunció el ceño, sus planes de 'engañar' al mundo con esa apariencia inocente no había funcionado del todo... o por lo menos no con Quatre.   
  
Duo-bebé: ¬¬   
  
Quatre: (agitando las manos) No lo dije para que te enojaras ^_^U   
  
Duo-bebé: -___-u   
  
Quatre: No te preocupes Duo, no le diré a nadie... sé que algo tramas y no quiero meterme y menos con Heero (Imaginandose a Heero disparando como loco) Jejeje...   
  
**~~Mientras tanto~~**   
  
Heero estaba frente al cristal frío que le daba vista hacia la calle, ya no se encontraba en el hotel... sino en un departamento que los preventers le habían 'obsequiado' por su desempeño en la empresa, ya que sin duda era el mejor... el perfecto y no el gracioso con Duo que se la pasaba toodo el bendito día llendo de aquí allá sin quedarse quieto, buscando la oportunidad de molestarlo o ponerle apodos 'cursis' como "Hee-chan"... y siendo bebé quizá era peor de lo que imaginaba... porque él? Porque le tocó a él hacerse cargo? Porque no a Quatre?? O porque no se lo enviaban por paquetería a la chica llamada Hilde? Porque esa chica no se volvía loca con Duo a un lado?... En su mente solo se formulaba la expresión "Porque...?" una y otra vez... bufó molesto, tantas quejas y ya se estaba pareciendo a... Duo...   
  
Heero: Baka...   
  
Fué lo único que podía pronunciar, porque no podía terminar la frase? Que era lo que le impedía continuar? Él no quería decirlo... no quería ni que el silencio marcado por la soledad de la habitación lo escuchara... cómo hacerlo? cómo decirlo? Era más complicado que destruir una base o entrar de espía a una organización... era más complicado que una _Misión_... suspiró resignando ante tanta confusión de su propia cabeza, tenía que hacer algo para sacarse los problemas y dudas que lo agobiaban... Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó algo de soda y lleno el vaso de hielo... se detuvo un momento... desde cuando ÉL tomaba esa clase de porquerías?? (como las llamaba Wufei) otra de las cosas que se preguntó... vió el vaso lleno de la soda oscura y se decidió a sentarse en una silla cercana... observó con detenimiento las burbujas que estaba ascendiendo a la superficie y hacían un 'ruidillo extraño'... Él no consumía de esas cosas... si de agua y una que otra vez café, no pasaba su gusto por las bebidas...   
  
Heero: Baka trenzado...   
  
Volvió a repetir... la constante repetición de "Baka" y sus derivados lo comenzaban a cansar otra vez... ya todo lo hartaba... o sería la frustración del mismo silencio al cual él era presa? Se hartó de todo, le dió un gran sorbo a su bebida y solo puso un gesto de desgrado en su rostro por la picazón de las burbujas en su boca, lengua y finalmente en su garganta... tragó y respiró... fría y gaseosa la bebida oscura... no sabía tan mal... no después de todo...   
  
**~~Casa de Quatre~~**   
  
Quatre: Bien Duo, ahora... (coloca un teclado de computadora en el regazo de Duo) Escribe... lo que quieras ^_^ no se me ocurría algo mejor...   
  
Duo-bebé: ~_~ (comienza a teclear)   
  
_"No q quiero n adaQu a tre"_   
  
Quatre: Nada... de nada?   
  
El bebé niega con la cabeza mientras se quita el teclado y se baja de la silla, para caminar tambaleandose a la sala mientras se comienza a reir.   
  
Quatre: Duo... Duo... espera... Duo   
  
Corre por toda la sala mientras se mete debajo de un sillón y se ríe de la cara de Quatre.   
  
Quatre: Te vas a lastimar... cuidado con el florero... deja la vitrina... no toques mi piano (comenzando a perder la paciencia)   
  
Mientras el 'baka trenzado' corría por todo el lugar, subiendo, bajando sillones, corriendo debajo de las mesas con floreros y esculturas, pasando sus manos por todas las teclas del piano de Quatre, corriendo más y más... escabulléndose de las manos de Quatre... definitivamente muy inquieto... El rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, y era raro en él... pero desde que había llegado solo se había quedado quieto unos minutos... pero inmediatamente ya estaba corriendo por todos lados, agarrando todo, jugando con lo más frágil... Quatre sabía que Duo estaba conciente de todo, solo que no pudiera casi hablar... pero caminaba muy bien... siguió atrás de él hasta que se cansó y se sentó el sofá más cercano... dejó que Duo hiciera lo que quisiera...   
  
Quatre: (suspiro) Duo es peor que un niño (mientras se dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara)   
  
El pequeño corría divertido... le encanta hacer 'travesuras' y aprovechaba su pequeño cuerpo para escaparse más fácil... y no le importaba que Quatre supiera la verdad, seguía siendo igual de divertido... observó el reloj... marcaba las 2:38 de la madrugada, definitivamente el sueño lo había abandonado... giró su vista y vió a Quatre dormido sobre el sofá... él no estaba capacitado para cuidar bebés... y menos a Duo... formuló ideas en su cabeza y se dirigó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Quatre, se acercó y se subió al sofá sin que el piloto Sandrock se percatara... dirigó sus pequeñas manos hasta una de las bolsas de Quatre y sacó el pequeño aparatito plateado... se bajó con cuidado y llevando el aparato se fué atrás de un gran sillón... estado ahí abrió el aparato, y picó con su pequeño dedo la tela _YES_ mientras le pantalla digital se iluminaba, sonrió ante su acto y se dispuso a teclear con cuidado el _MENU_ buscando algo... cuando por fin lo encontró... sonrió ampliamente y tecleó lo último... antes de que empezara a marcar automáticamente el número en la pantalla...   
  
**~~En el departamento de Heero~~**   
  
Aún se encontraba viendo su vaso vació... su mente y conciencia en otros lugares... en otras situaciones, cuando un sonido conocido se hizo aparecer en el lugar... y una leve luz roja destellaba en una habitación un tanto lejana... Heero se percató y con pasos rápidos se acercó a la oscura habitación sin necesidad de enceder la brillante luz...   
  
Heero: Si...?   
  
Nada... no había contestación... cosa que no le pareció agradable al piloto Wing Zero... volvió a retomar su postura tranquila... para volver a cuestionar...   
  
Heero: Si...? Diga?   
  
Otra vez... cosechando el mismo resultado... nada... se disponía a colgar cuando escuchó una risita infantil 'ligeramente familiar'... suspiró y colocó de nuevo el auricular en su oido.   
  
Heero: Duo...   
  
La risita se hizo más presente... inconcientemente Heero sonrió... sonrisa... SONRISA!!! DESDE CUANDO HEERO SONREÍA ANTE SEMEJANTE SITUACIÓN!!!!??? Sacudió su cabeza y lo único que dijo fué...   
  
Heero: Deja de molestarme quieres?   
  
El ruidito alegre se detuvo por el otro lado... Heero bufó molesto...   
  
Heero: Adios.   
  
Colgó el teléfono... mala decisión...   
  
**~~Residencia Winner~~**   
  
Cerró lentamente el teléfono celular y fué a colocarlo sobre la mesa, se dirigó rápidamente a jalar el pantalón de Quatre que se encontraba ajeno a otro mundo que no fuera el "Mundo de los sueños" no reaccionó... estaba profundamente dormido... Duo lo miró y caminó sosteniendose de los objetos cercanos, se alejó de Quatre y salió de la sala...   
  
**~~A la mañana siguiente~~**   
  
Quatre: Duo!! Duo!!! Oh por Dios...   
  
El rubio buscaba desesperadamente a su pequeño compañero por toda la casa... 3 horas de busqueda y nada, ni rastro de él... mordió su dedo desesperado por no encontrarlo... mandó a todos sus sirvientes a bucarlo por todos los alrededores... estaba conciente, pero sus piernas eran demasiado pequeñas como para ir muy lejos... y más si se había ido "gateando"... Lo llamaba por todos lados... y nada... que haría? Que le iba a decir a Heero? "Me dormí y Duo se me perdío" No podía... la última imagen que seguramente vería era la de Heero apuntándole con su magnum en la cabeza por SU INCOMPETENCIA, era lo que menos deseaba... tembló frustrado... apretó su puño cerca de la cara antes de marcarle a Heero...   
  
Quatre: He-Heero?   
  
Heero parpadeó un poco... seguramente Quatre le 'rogaría' que ya fuera por Duo... era insoportable...   
  
Heero: Si dime...? Ya quieres que vaya por Duo? (con cierto sarcásmo en sus ultima palabras)   
  
Quatre: He-Heero... lo que pasa es que... (su boca tembló antes de concluir) se me predió Duo...   
  
Esperaba un grito, una amenaza por ser tan descuidado... cerró los ojos mientras su corazón latía a 1000...   
  
Heero: Voy para allá.   
  
Colgó el teléfono y Quatre dió un respingo... respiró un tanto aliviado de que Heero no lo amenazara...   
  
**_Continuará..._**   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
Muajajajajaja... lo dejé algo corto, pero bueno... ejejeje... pues les pido disculpas por anto atraso en mi trabajo... pero ya me conocen ^_^U   
  
Bueno, tengo que aclarar un punto.   
  
-Se supone que Quatre vivió su infancia en la colonia espacial L4, pero aquí hice unos 'pequeños ajustes' para que su infancia la pasara en la Tierra. Luego se fué a vivir a la colonia y lo demás es historia ^_^U.   
  
Como podrán ver, el fic ya no es tanto de comedia... habra partes cómicas (más adelante), partes tristes/angustiantes, etc.   
  
Bien, eso le pasa a Hee por tratar tan mal a Duo T_T pero ya verá ¬¬*...   
  
Jejeje, nos vemos!!!   
  
**Atte: Rika §hinigami**


	5. Fría lluvia

Bueno queridos lectores, sé que los he echo esperar mucho con las continaciones de mis susodichos fics. Y no tengo ninguna justificación ni nada de eso, es simplemente que la inspiración o "ganas" no me llegan para escribirlos y continuar con mis historias, eso es todo.   
  
Yo sé que muchas personas escriben pronto y/o continuan con sus historias muy rápido, lamento informarles que yo no soy así. Me tomo el tiempo para pensar bien lo que pondré y para no equivocarme o por lo menos tratar de que les guste (Cosa que no a todos le agrada, si ya lo sé õ_o).  
  
Las personas que me conocen saben que yo también ocupo mi tiempo en otras cosas (Tampoco desmentiré el hecho de que en ocasiones estoy de "ociosa" pero no me culpen, todo mundo quiere divertirse). Como por ejemplo, en estos momentos estoy haciendo una nueva página de Gundam Wing, porque la otra (§hinigami's Page) no funciona, si se ve... pero yo no puedo accesar muy bien al servicio, así que por esa razón tampoco he podido modificarla ni nada. (Eso me desgracia más ;_;). También estoy haciendo diseños para mi Webblog, escribiendo en varios grupos, editando "historias" a diario, y realmente no me molesta hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo, ya que tengo que admitir que me encanta escribir (a más de una persona le consta).

En fin! Creo que ya aburrí con mi plática, pero son solo aclaraciones. Y les diré... esta historia ya estaba en visperas de terminarla, pero mi eterna maldición... mi PC no funcionaba muy bien (Me borraba archivos) y se comió un buen pedazo de esta historia. Pero gracias a Shinigami (y a mis papás ^_^U) el prolema se solucionó.

Siguiendo con mis fics... NO VOY A DEJAR DE CONTINUARLOS, NI TAMPOCO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ELLOS!!! 

Finalizando... espero que ya no me presionen ^_^UU.

Gracias por leer mis fics!!! no saben cuanto los quiero!!! ^_~

Y ahora...

LEAN, CRITIQUEN Y OPINEEEEN!!!!®

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chibi-Shinigami**

**Capitulo 5**

**Fría lluvia...**

Gruñó un poco y seguían dando golpesitos con su pié sobre el suelo de metal del elevador, miró de nuevo su reloj y suspiró fatigado, giró para observar el cristal que estaba a su derecha, mostrando así... la iluminada ciudad; tantos carteles luminosos, bares y lugares de mala muerte con anuncios brillantes pero que podrían dejar ciego a cualquiera... esperó hasta que por fin el elevador se detuvo al llegar a su destino... las puertas se abrieron mostrando a otro chico de su misma edad, casi en las mismas condiciones que él. Mirada agotada pero firme, levantó un poco la cabeza a manera de saludo hacia el joven de mirada verde y penetrante que se encontraba afuera.  
  
Trowa: Y bien...?  
  
Fijó su vista en el chino que salía del elevador.  
  
Wufei: No.  
  
Trowa: Esto es...  
  
Wufei: Es estupido!!!  
  
Gritó un tanto colerizado, mientras Trowa seguía serio sin quitarle la vista.  
  
Trowa: Preocupado...?  
  
Wufei estrechó su mirada, sin bien... había dado en el punto. Se cruzó de brazos y giro su vista a otro lugar, con rastros de molestia en su cara.  
  
Wufei: No, sino que estoy fastidiado de buscar por 7 horas seguidas a un estupido piloto Gundam que sabe valerse de sí mismo... tanto alboroto... sería mejor que ya no lo encontraramos, aunque... pobre del tonto civil que lo encontrara.  
  
Trowa: Si claro... que más?   
  
Wufei: Te estás burlando?  
  
Trowa: No sabes mentir.  
  
El chico más alto se dió la vuelta saliendo del edificio, dejando atrás a Wufei, quien solo gruñio y se fué atrás de él. Desde que Quatre "se tomó la molestia" de hablarles e informarles que su querido compañero "Shinigami" había desaparecido del mapa... con un escazo año de edad y el "pequeño" había logrado movilizar a casi la Guardia Nacional; Quatre era decidido... sería tal vez Duo, pero Duo es Duo... y Duo ahora era un bebé... y el rubio no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados (sumando la culpabilidad) a esperar a que:  
a) Duo regresara como si nada.  
b) Duo jamás regresara  
c) ...  
  
Borró de su mente el último pensamiento, tenía que hacer algo... llamó a Trowa y a Wufei para informarles y pedirles el apoyo humano, de compañeros y sobre todo la amistad (aunque Wufei no quisiera reconocerlo) que le tenían a Duo.   
  
Por su parte, Heero había buscado estrategicamente, ya que de acuerdo a sus calculos y tomando el tiempo aproximado en el que Duo escapó, trazó un radio dentro de la ciudad... creyendo que más lejos no podría ir, pero al parecer sus calculos estaban incorrectos y a Duo no lo había encontrado dentro del area que él había creido. Ya eran las 11 de la noche y realmente hacía frío. Suspiró cansado y siguió caminando despacio dentro del parque, algunas luces no servían, así que le era dificil divisar entre ramas, perros e indigentes de ahí.  
  
Heero: Baka...  
  
Si... eso era un "baka" por hacerles eso... por lo menos hubiera dejado una nota con su huella o algo... pero NO!!! El maldito baka trenzado de escapó... pero... había algo más...   
  
Heero: Ya verás cuando te encuentre...  
  
Culpabilidad, esa era la palabra correcta, Heero se sentía culpable, puesto que lo último que hizo fué tratar mal al niño. El soldado perfecto estaba molesto, agobiado y sobre todo preocupado... pero después de todo nadie es perfecto, aunque lo hallan catalogado así. Escuchó ladridos... su sangre se heló, y si los perros estaban atacando a Duo?? Al bebé Duo? Sería piloto Gundam, pero estaba completamente indefenso, era solo un pequeño cuerpecito frágil...   
  
Heero: Diablos...!  
  
Corrió velozmente hacia donde escuchaba los ladridos, tal y como había sido entrenado. Saltó los obstáculos y siguió en dirección de los ladridos y aullidos... queriendo no encontrar a un Duo herido o peor... pero y si no estaba ahí?? Y si nunca lo encontraba?? Llegó hasta donde estaban los perros... encontrandose con algo frustrante y a la vez reconfortante. Una simple pelea de perros callejeros. Por lo menos Duo no estaba ahí... pero donde estaba?  
  
Heero: Hmmf...  
  
Se retiró del lugar, no era lo que buscaba. Mientras tanto una señora, algo mayor de edad, tomaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño que estaba solo en la fría acera. Lo levanto para observar a traves de sus anteojos al bebé de rasgos bonitos [Lo sé, todos los bebés son lindos... pero este lo es más ^_~]. Sus grandes ojos violetas denotaban cansancio, tristeza y tenía rastros de haber llorando bastante, mientras que se veía algo sucio y hambriento.  
  
Señora: Ohhh pequeño ¿estás perdido?  
  
Dijo con ternura la mujer mayor, lo abrazó con amor y caminó en dirección de un edificio.  
  
Señora: Vamos a cambiarte y alimentarte ¿te parece pequeño?  
  
Sonrió al niño que no despegaba la vista del edificio. Eso era... un pequeño, desprotejido... desamparado y debil, era tan humillante encontrarse en esa situación... ¿Amigos? No, no los tenía desde el momento en que lo dejaron solo cuando más los necesitaba, pero no los culpaba, ya que él solo era un estorbo para ellos. Además a Heero lo obligaron a cuidarlo, en terminos simples... fué solo por compromiso y no por amistad... ni mucho menor por a...  
  
Señora: Llegamos.  
  
Abriendo la puerta de su departamento, entró; dejó su bolsa en el sofá y se dirigió a preparale un baño a Duo.  
  
Señora: Te cuidaré hasta que encontremos a tus padres.  
  
Volvió a decir con ternura, lo cargó y le dió un tibio y reconfortante baño, lo cambió y lo llevó a la sala, lo sentó en su regazo y comenzó a hablarle.  
  
Señora: Me pregunto como estarán tus padres en este momento. Pero mañana mismo te llevaré con ellos, no te preocupes.

Duo observó todo el interior del departamento sin prestarle atención, era muy acogedor, con paredes color beige y un tapizado de hojas otoñales que delineaba la mitad de los muros, todos los decorados eran en color café y crema, creando un ambiente cálido; miró por unos momentos y cerro sus ojos... al abrirlos todo era diferente.   
  
Había frescura en el departamento, todos los decorados eran diferentes, eran azules y blancos. El día estaba radiante, el aire refrescante entraba por las ventanas abiertas, Duo lo notó y sonrió ampliamente. Jamás lo deseó... jamás lo quiso, pero había sucedido... habían pasado 18 largos años desde que se encontró con esa amable mujer que se convirtió en su madre. Recordó eso... nadie reclamó por él, nadie lo busco y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de por lo menos reconocerlo, bajó su semblante triste a mismo tiempo que salió del departamento para dirigirse como todos los días a la escuela, si el destino no le hubiera jugado sucio el ahora tendría treintaitantos años, pero eso ya no importa, ya que lo único que él deseaba era estar como sus amigos... esos amigos de los cuales ya no supo más.   
  
Duo: Otro día más.  
  
Trato de sonreir, para desaparecer el dolor que había llevado cargando desde hace 18 años... aunque él jamás quiso buscar tampoco a sus amigos, sabía que a ellos no les iba a importar. Se detuvo a la orilla de la acera para poder cruzar, cuando sus ojos violetas vieron algo que lo dejó perplejo. Era él... pasando enfrente de Duo, abordo de un carro oscuro, con esa mirada penetrante que siempre lo caracterizó, siguió su camino sin voltear a ver a Duo que estaba en la acera.  
  
Duo: Heero...  
  
Susurró antes de emprender la carrera detrás del automovil, juró jamás buscar a sus amigos, promesa que rompió al instante de ver a su antiguo compañero. Por fin el automovil se detuvo frente a un parque, Heero se bajó al mismo tiempo que Duo pudo contemplarlo. Estaba casi igual, sus ojos cobaltos fríos, su rostro serio... igual... simplemente igual. Caminó en dirección de Heero, dudoso se acercó hacia el chico estoico... Duo a su vez parecía imnotizado, tantos recuerdos y sensaciones a la vez. Alegría, emoción... pero a la vez melanciolía y tristeza por todos esos años que había pasado. Sus ojos violetas veían fijamente a Heero, le hablaría... pero... que le diría en ese momento? en la situación en que estaba?

Duo: Heero...!  
  
Dijo al momento de mostrar una gran sonrisa, después de todo... no había renconres ni nada por el estilo, después de todo tiempo ya había pasado, verdad?.

Heero volteó a ver al oir que alquien lo llamaba, topandose con el chico trenzado y sonriente frente a él. Lo miró un momento y lo examinó detenidamente, con ojos crítico, pero aún así no articuló palabra alguna. Duo se desconcertó por la mirada tan confusa que Heero mostraba, pero al instante sonrió nuevamente y colocó sus manos en la cintura de manera aprensiva.

Duo: Hey Heero, no me digas que ya te olvidaste mí, eh?

El ex-piloto Zero no expresó nada y su mirada no cambió en lo absoluto, cosa que comenzó a asustar a Duo, acaso no se acordaba de él? de su amigo? piloto deathscythe? El baka trenzado??!! No podía ser... tenía que ser una pesadilla o algo así. Heero no podía... no DEBÍA olvidarlo, porque? acaso tan mal amigo fué?? El semblante de Shinigami se tornó algo nervioso.

Duo: Heero, por favor no me asustes... donde están los demás? que fué de ellos?

Tratando de no perder la calma,  cuestionando sobre sus antiguos compañeros... Heero solo le dió una última  mirada un tanto amenzante, y solo se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a su automovil de nuevo... y expresó con su voz fría y cortante.

Heero: No sé quien eres ni de que me hablas.

Duo sintió que su corazón se detenía y trató de procesar las palabras que le acaban de decir... su respiración se detenía y esa sensación del cuerpo frío le hacía presa. Había escuchado bien?! Heero no se acordaba de él?! Pe-pero como había pasado eso? No era cierto, no! Duo se negaba rotundamente ese sentimiento de olvido que Heero trasnmitía... Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y negó con ella, sus puños se apretaron hasta doler... Eso no podía ser cierto. Heero ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche... el chico trenzado nego varias veces con su cabeza, tratando de evadir esas palabras tan hirientes pero ciertas? Levantó su rostro de golpe y corrió hasta donde estaba Heero, y lo jaló del brazo.

Duo: Heero por favor?! Soy yo... Duo... Duo Maxwell!! Acaso me olvidaste?!! A shinigami!!  
  
Casi gritó, con voz suplicante y su rostro pálido y asustado. Para una broma por parte del ex-piloto Zero... ya había sido bastante pesada. Sus ojos violeta brillaban... sus labios temblaban y sus nervios se mantenían al borde, de la desesperación... lo estaba acorralando...

Heero: Quítate!

Gritó Heero furioso al tiempo que lanzaba a Duo lejos... el pobre chico no reuinió fuerzas y cayó golpeandose dolorosamente contra el suelo, se mantuvo así... y no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantar su rostro y ver a Heero. 

Heero: No sé quien eres, dejame en paz!

Al tiempo que el de mirada cobalto observaba con cierto desprecio al chico tirado frente a él. Duo se mantuvo estático todo ese tiempo, no se daría el lujo de llorar frente a Heero... solo trató de levantarse quedando incado solamente, no sabía que sentir... que pensar o hacer antes esa situación tan humillante. Susurró algo casi inaudible...

Duo: Heero... por favor... no me hagas esto...

Mientras sus hermosos ojos violeta comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas cristalinas, apretó con fuerza sus ojos, y levantó su rostro temeroso...  deseando no encontrar la respuesta ya prevista. Heero solo lo miró con ira... y no dijo nada, subió al coche. Tanto desprecio e indiferencia por parte del joven estoico hicieron que Duo sintiera como el mundo se le venía encima, aplastando y destrozando su pobre alma ya herida... la lluvia amenazaba al igual que en su corazón. Heero por su parte no se inmutó y emprendió marcha, dejando solo y desamparado al chico de ojos violetas... 

Duo: Por qué...?

Dijo con su voz ya quebrada, solo apretó sus puños contra el suelo... y comenzaba a llover, el clima favorecía al estado de animo en el cual se encontraba Duo. Su corazón dolía, al igual que su cuerpo... y las lagrimas que no se había atrevido a mostrar delante de Heero ahora salian libremente, confundiendose con la fuerte lluvía... tan fría... era lo único que acogía a Duo en ese momento, no creyó... se nagaba a creer aún... como lo había olvidado? el tiempo de amistad? De pronto los sollozos del pobre chico se escuchaban, debiles... pero con tanto sufrimiento... una tristeza tan grande, y no había nadie que pudiera consolarlo, nadie... tan poca cosa valía como para que el destino le hiciera eso?... acaso su dolor era tan insignificante que Heero ni siquiera lo notó? no... Heero JAMÁS lo notaría... nadie lo notaría... pero... de que valdría si alguien lo notaba... poco a poco la oscuridad invadía la pequeña luz de esperanza que había albergado por tantos años en su corazón... ya nada valdría...

Lloraba de la manera más triste que hubiera podido imaginar... tan solo, como siempre... y su destino se cumpliría... siempre estuvo solo y moriría solo acaso? No lo quería, no deseaba eso... pero ya tantas vaces la vida la había jugado mal... que se daba por vencido... dejarse caer y morir...

Su sufrimiento lo estaba invadiendo al sentirse tan olvidado, como un juguete viejo... una cosa sin vida ni emociones.

De repente una luz lo desconcertó.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jejejeje, que les parecío? T______T muy triste que Heero no recordara a Duo, si es tan lindo... soy mala... sniff... 

Naawww no tanto, verdad? o,O

Bueno, esto aún no acaba, pero!! no se preocupen!! Que tampoco le daré un destino cruel a Duo, no me atrevo... o si? :)

En fin!! espero que no me halla quedado muy bizarro el asunto este, pero bueno... espero sus críticas y comentarios, por cierto!! Que al fic le falta aún un buen pedazo! Pero quise hacer un tanto dramático el capítulo ;_;

Nos vemos!!

Atte: Rika §hinigami

[PD: El drama no me sale ._. ...]  
  



End file.
